


Some Help Please

by Mexcellent



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Aragorn, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexcellent/pseuds/Mexcellent
Summary: This is not a story. This is a help demand. I wish for more fictions about female Aragorn or mpreg Aragorn. The other partner is not specific, I will let it to your imagination. Please, help me.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Elrond Peredhel, Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 26
Kudos: 5





	Some Help Please

**Request for help**

There is really few fictions about female Aragorn. Or about Aragorn as pregnant and I am so disappointed. It is always Legolas who has to be pregnant. Besides, Aragorn's partners also repeated themselves Arwen, Legolas or Boromir. Why there is no different partners? He is a main character and has interaction with most characters, if you find yourself have a good idea. Please write it down. And I am going to be your first supporter.

it


End file.
